Love is In The Air
by 00Quinn00
Summary: First story about the growing love between SkipperXPrivate & KowaslkiXRico Hope you like it, please comment as I want a lot of feedback! Rated M for a sexual theme in the later chapter. I DONT OWN PoM, IT'S CHARACTERS, OR ANY EPISODES OR REFERENCES.Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Hidden Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, it's characters, or any episodes. If you read this story, even if you are anon., Please leave a review, as this is my first story and I would like a lot of feedback. Enjoy!:)

* * *

><p>Love is In The Air<p>

Ch.1

Private was just enjoying his day off, watching televesion. He became very enthralled in the Action movies because they reminded him of early missions and sometimes of Skipper, which he always thought the main character was like. He would always pay close attention at the really action-y parts. He had hoped this would improve his combat and agility skills, for he had really wanted to impress Skipper today. The reason the young penguin wanted to impress Skipper is because on a mission about 2 days ago, everything went fine, until Private messed things up. He had jeopardised the entire mission and for that the rest of the team wouldn't speak or even look at him for the entire day yesterday. He had felt depressed and was willing to do anything so they would forget his screw-up.

He had hoped Skipper would talk to him today, he didnt want to see his best friend and authority figure completely disregard his existance. Actually, now that Private had thought about it, there was another reason he had so whole-heartidly given all of his attention and would feel heart-broken if he had ignored him for another day. Private feared that he might have a small crush on Skipper. He had noticed this about a week ago. It just hit him that he was so thankful for him being around. After all, if it weren't for him hed be a completely different person. And Private loved who he was! He loved his home and his friends around him. and it took him a while to realize it but part of him loved Skipper.

Speaking of Skipper, He had entered the lair. Private turned around, noticed the usual face and sported a grin across his face.

"'Ello, Skippah! Would you like to watch the tele?" No response. "Eh...Skippah?" Still nothing. He turned back around in his bean-bag chair, completely heart-broken. He had really screwed up this time, he thought. It seemed like Skipper hated him. And for what, a mission? Skipper had loved his job, but felt completely no emotion for Private, and it felt like a punch to the gut. And with that he began to silently cry into his pillow.

Skipper had noticed Private speaking, but didn't feel like talking. He still wasn't over the mission, so he tried to pretend not to notice. But he _did_ notice that. He silently waddled over beside Private, who was burying his face in the bean-bag chair, sobbing his eyes out. This was the one image that Skipper couldnt bear to look at without shedding a tear of his own. "Come on, soldier. It isn't that bad is it?" This just made the young penguin sob even more."I didn't mean it like that, Pri-"

"Ohh, yes y-you did-d, s-skippah... I'm-m useless..."

He was cut off by the little Private. He would have slapped Kowalski or Rico if they inturrupted, even if they said something like that. especially if they said something like that. But not with Private, he just couldn't find it in himself to do it. But anyway, Skipper bent down and put a flipper on Private and said,"You look at me, soldier. you are NOT useless. You will NEVER be useless. Do you understand?" It was clear enough he did. Skipper didn't know why he even did this, but it was extremely unexpected for both penguins. Skipper embraced his flippers around Private and whispered into his ear, "You are the best Private in the world". As he stood up, he saw that the little penguin's face was Bursting with red, but he had a reassuring smile. Skipper chuckled, patted the soldier on the back, and went back up the ladder to the topside. As he got to the top, he noticed that the hatch door was open a crack. As he cautiosly opened it, he slowly saw talons grow to legs that grew to a body. Skipper found Rico staring down at him grinning from side to side. "You didn't..-" Skipper started, turning a bit red himself.

"Mmmhmm" was the penguins only reply, as he kept his sheepish grin. Skipper propped himself up and while walking past him he said, "You didn't see anything, comprende Rico?" Rico nodded, trying not to laugh at the memory of their "sweet" moment together. he cackled as he went down the hatch and into Kowalski's lab. Instead of relaxing on his day off, he was expirimenting with different chemicals. Rico choked out the word "help" from his stomach and looked at him with a pouty face when Kowalski looked over. One look at the face and he was put in a laughing fit. Koalski wouldnt stop laughing and squirmed around over the side of the table. he had enough force to knock the 2 vials off the table and on to the floor, where they shattered. when the 2 chemicals mixed it formed a gas that fumigated the entire room. Kowalski's laugh turned into a shocked gasp, and he was the first to take the scent in and immidiately he started coughing and gasping for air. Rico was quick to react and picked the choking penguin up and to the door. About halfway through the walk Rico inhaled the possiblyfatal gas. He tried to resist it, but soon he began to feel dizzy. When he managed to get a hold of the door he quickly opened it and dropped Kowalski beside him, where he himself passed out from the gas.

They weren't sure how long they were out, but when the came to they were greeted by the faces of their fellow teammates. They were relieved when they found out the gas hadn't killed them or caused any unusual side affects. Later that night, Kowalski had some testing on himself and Rico to see if there were any abnormal changes in their health. "Hmmm" Kowalski was deep in thought. Rico, who was beside him, began to notice something he didn't before about Kowalski. He had noticed he had a great body and he looked, well, down-right cute when he was thinking too hard. He didn't understand these emotions at all and quickly shook them away when Koawlski spoke up.

"Well, the only result in abnormal spiking in any of our DNA seems to be, uhh..oh, my. That can't be right." "What?" Rico burped out.

"It seems that the only abnormal spiking in our DNA is in our testosterone.."


	2. Chapter 2: A Much Needed Talk, Ep 1

A/N: Once again, this is my first story so please give me feedback! it is much appreciated, as I would like to make my stories as enjoyable to all!

Now, on to the story!

* * *

><p>Love is In The Air<p>

Ch.2

Skipper awoke, comforted by his pllow and blanket on the warm concrete that was his bunk. He looked at the other 3 bunks under and above him. Each teammate was still sound asleep. He checked the clock on the wall beside him. It read 4:43. "_Damn."_ Skipper said under his breath. He most likely wouldn't be able to go back to sleep, so he hopped off his bed and waddled tiredly to the fridge, He rummaged through it for a good five minutes, but found nothing that craved his taste. If only he had one of Private's Love Smoothies, that sounded pretty satisfying. He notcied another thought in his head.

Private.

He had certainly thought about him before, but ever since the..what would he call it? Event? No, it seemed to be more like a compliment to cheer him up. But there was something else beneath that. Ever since that happened, Skipper definitley felt weird, new feelings for Private. Ever since that tight embrace he wanted more. He loved Private's peculiar, but welcoming scent. His chipper attitude. The way he could find something good out of a bad situation. But there was always that spot in the back of his mind that told him not to try anything. it told him he was straight before and will straight forever. At that thought, Skipper sighed. _'Guessing I'll be living alone for the rest of my life,then, No one seems as perfect for me as Private.'_ He took a glance at Private, His small stature merely a lump of fur that he felt safe holding in his arms. One of the only people he'd let touch him other than the occasional high-five or pat on the back from his other teammates. He's the only person he seemed alright with getting a hug from, which,as though sometimes Skipper pretended to hate it, actually loved it like it was the most valuble thing in the world.

_'Where the Hell am I getting these thoughts from? i've never had these before, or I at least can't remember them.'_

Skipper was very confused at all of these feelings inside him: love, hate, worry, fear, comfort. What did these mean? He was trying to shake it all away, but when Private rolled over in his sleep and showed his slumbering face, Skipper couldm't contain it much more. He stepped closer to his sleeping teammate, bent over and gently kissed him on the neck, as he muttered the word,"Goodnight.." He was about ready to try to sleep again but the familiar voice of one of his other teammates shocked him.

"Looks like a certain penguin has someone to admire, hm hm.."

"Wha,, Kowalski? Show yourself, soldier!"Skipper ordered without trying to be too loud

"Behind you, Sir" Skipper flung around and found Kowalski.

"How long have you been standing there?" Skipper sounded mad, and his face was tinted red, Kowalski couldn't tell either form anger or embarassment, as if he didn't want anyone finding out anything he did. Kowalski backed off a bit. "Calm down, sir. I went to use the facilities when you were looking through the fridge. When i was done, I found you like..well..umm"

"Well, Kowalski?" Kowalski detected a bit of fear in his voice.

"Well, uh.."Kowalski lowered his head as if to expect a swing come at him for seeing something he should'nt. He swallowed hard."I saw you kissing him." He said it very fast because as he spoke Skipper came close and closer and he flinched when he raised his flipper to Kowalski's shoulder. "Please, don't tell him. I don't want him to be frightened or anything. This was the only time i did..that.. and i dont plan on doing it again.."

"Umm.. Right, sir." He headed for his bunk, but turned his head to the pinkish-red penguin and asked, "Do you want to talk about it, sir?"

Skipper sighed, he'd love to talk about it, he was afraid of getting judged and possibly losing part of his team's respect. "Promise you won't tell anyone about this, and that..you wont respect me less for it. Kowalski looked appaled. "Sir, i would never disrespect you for anything, especially something like love." He said with a reassuring flipper on his shoulder and a smile.

Skipper told the story to Kowalski about his feelings for Private, the odd sensations he got when around him, and how even though he hated having to pull himself away from him every time he saw the penguin, he somehow wanted the feelings he had.

"Hmm..Seems like you're lovesick, skipper."

"What? LoveSick?" Skipper said with a scoff. I told you to help me, Kowalski, not diagnose me with fake smoochy illnesses."Skipper was so stubborn it was beginning hard to talk to him, But, the genius continued. "What I'm trying to say, Skipper, is that if you ever want to get rid of the tensions, you should just tell him how you feel.

"Excuse me? Kowalski, he's barely an adult, does he even know what that kinda stuff is?" "I..uhh. don't know, actually" Kowalski replied, directing his attention to the sleeping Penguin.

"Well, you need to find out as soon as possible, and he doesnt think of me as much as a mentor as you, Skipper, so he should open up." Skipper groaned in disbelief, He had to. The young penguin had to know, he couldn't go on like this. "Fine I'll do it. But I'm not gonna be happy."

"Well, just think of it as spending more time with your 'crush' hehe.."

"What was that, Kowalski?"

"Uh..Nothing, Sir! Goodnight.?

"Yeah, thats what i thought..


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontation

Love Is in the air

Ch.3

Kowalski got up off his bunk and jumped down to join his teammates, just as he did almost everyday. Same old training routines, same old morning schedule. He'd like something new to do, other than this. And then, it seemed as though his wish had been granted, because as he and the rest of the teammates went outside, Skipper and Greeted them all and told them the news.

"Alright, gentlmen, it seems _some of the animals_," Skipper said, eyeing the elephants, "have broken down the Southern wall of the Zoo trying to get out, causing are friendly zookeepers to close the zoo for the day. So, in light of this rare occasion, we are going hunting".

Private chipped in, "Um, sir. We can't really..er..hunt the anmials at the zoo." "I know," Skipper replied. "I had something else in mind." "Well.. What are we hunting?" Skipper gave him an evil glance and then shouted, "Simple, Private. Each other!" as he pulled out what looked to be some sort of weapon, though Kowalski couldn't remember creating it, and aimed it for Rico. He fired, and next thing everyone knew is that Rico was on the ground with a red spot on his chest, dripping down his abdomen. "SKIPPER, WHAT THE HELL, MAN! Screamed Koalski, as he ran over to the downed Rico."Calm yourself, soldier. Rico, get up." Skipper said with a priceless smile on his face as Rico got off the floor, completely fine. "What?" Was the only thing Koalski and Private could say as they looked at Skipper, their beaks wide open.

"Paintballs!" Skipper said, laughing. "What? You didn't think I was gonna bring real guns to our training, did you?" "Um..Well, uh"Koalski started but was still in a bit of shock. "Oh, simple, naive, Kowalski," Skipper said shaking his head, "No, I found these babies while we were raiding the apartments for supplies, and they looked pretty neat!" He said, shooting the paintballs in the air.

"Hehehe, alright. Enough of that."Skipper said as he handed out the paintball guns to his teammates. After each penguin got one Skipper said, "Okay, we're gonna be divided into two teams. Kowalski, you're with Rico, and I'll be with Private." _'Typical..' _Kowalski said under his breath with a chuckle, which was silenced by a quick glare from Skipper. "We'll start on opposite sides of the zoo and we have 5 minutes to think of a plan to try to attack the other team first." Kowalski was so eager to try this, as he had been meaning to improve is combat skilled. "And..Go!" SKipper shouted as he and Private slid on their stomaches to the Western side of the Zoo."Alright, Rico. Let's get going." Kowalski said as he made his way off his platform and to the Eastern side of the Zoo, Rico trailing behind him. Instead of sliding their way there, they decided to just walk.

"You know, Rico. You gave me quite a scare back there. I really thought you were... you know?" Kowalski said, looking back at the penguin, the paint from the gun still moving down his chest. He was suddenly stopped by Rico and enveloped in a long hug. "Thanks." Rico said, looking straight into Kowalski's eyes. Kowalski blushed extremely hard, but hugged back. Rico didn't know what else to do. Kowalski seemed like the only penguin to give him attention and care, and Rico was happy for it. But should he try something? He really didn't know what to do after that, so he went completely on an impulse, and started moving his flippers down Kowalski's back. He didn't notice anything until Rico had his flipper halfway down his back. "Uh, Rico?" He said quietly, not wanting to attract any attention from the animals, most of which were still asleep. Kowalski tried slowly pulling away, but Rico held on tighter. He stopped, looked back at Kowalski, and slowly moved his beak down the neck of the taller penguin. "Rico. I...I don't" Kowalski tried saying something despite the strange, but nice, way he felt, but Rico understood. He pulled away, face now red with embarrasment, and facing the ground. "Rico, I'm sorry b-" Kowalski started, but Rico turned away and slowly started making his way to the East side. Kowalski felt terrible, but was as confused as ever. _'Why was Rico acting this way? Was it from that chemical, or did Rico really have feelings for me?'_ He couldnt ponder those thoughts, he had to try to get through the training with the seemingly heartbroken penguin.

The rest of training was, to say the least, alright. Kowalski still felt terrible as he sat in his bunk jotting down notes of today's excersise. He looked up and noticed Private and Skipper watching the TV. He wondered if Skipper had told him about his feelings yet or not. His eyes moved around the room and caught Rico, sitting in the corner, staring at him. As Kowalski turned his head, Rico's went down as he nervously brushed through his doll's hair. Kowolski turned a page in his notebook and began writing notes, as he usually did in a tight situation:

_Either from the strange reaction in the chemicals or from some hidden affection, Rico has developed feelings for me. i am not sure how to deal with this, as, though i am somewhat appaled at the idea, I feel the same way. What's happening to me? The only thing comforting me now is the fact that Skipper wouldn't be as angry as I thought, thanks to our recent talk. I am worried as I do not know what I will do if Rico tries something as he did today. Will I just accept it? Will I do something back? All these thoughts are running through my head, and it's so mind-boggling, yet i want to keep it in my mind, try to figure it all out. I wish there was a scientific way to deal with this._

The strategist looked up from his writing and noticed Skipper and Private were gone. _'How did I not notice that?'_ He wondered. He had noticd something else, Rico wasn't where he was before. In fact, he couldn't see him anywhere. He didn't take much consideration into it, as it was late, so Rico was most likely in his bunk, and set his notepad down. He laid down, and shut both his eyes beginning to fall asleep, but was awoken to the sound of soft weeping.

It sounded like Rico.

Kowalski grabbed the ladder on his side and climbed down, noticing the weapons specialist crying into his pillow. he stepped close and put a flipper on his back. Rico stopped and looked up. He noticed who the penguin trying was to comfort him. Once he saw Kowalski he quickly turned his head to the wall, filled with embarassment and shame for what he did earlier that day. "Rico, I'm sorry about today." Kowalski said, feeling blame for his actions during their training. Rico didn't respond. _'That didn't seem to work..' _Kowalski thought to himself. He then got another idea of what to say. It would take a lot of guts, and Kowalski wasn't sure what would happen after, but he felt he had to, and it was the only way to cheer Rico up. He took a deep breath and sat down on an empty side of Rico's bunk.

"Rico, I'm sorry for my actions earlier today, but to tell you the truth, part of me didn't want to pull away."

With this, the sobbing penguin looked up and rubbed his eyes, casting a confused but hopeful look, which was was directed deep into Kowalski's eyes. "I just thought I should tell you that. You looked so sad, and I felt so guilty..i..Im sorry." The taller of the two was now looking into Rico's Deep icy eyes. He could sense him moving closer.

"I..um..guess i should be.. going...-" Was all Kowalski could say as Rico moved his flippers to the Strategist's shoulders, pushed him deeper into the bunk and against the wall, and planted his beak onto his, drowning him into an amazing kiss. It lasted for what seemed like forever, and Kowalski could feel Rico's flippers moving ever-so-gently down his body, putting him at complete as Rico had gotten to Kowalski's thighs, he stopped and slowly pulled away, leaving a thin line of saliva between the two. Rico looked at the half surprised, half athrilled penguin's face, beaming red. Kowalski's expression changed to a more down-to-Earth level as he noticed that Rico stopped, and as he got up and stumbled out of the bunk, he managed to spit out, "Well..um..id..um better be getting back to bed, see you in the morning, Rico"

"Goohniight.." Rico said seductively as he winked to Kowalski, making him blush even more than ever. As Kowalski got up and into his bunk, he realised that he would not be getting much sleep tonight, not with what just happened...


	4. Chapter 4: A Much Needed Talk, Ep2

Love is In The Air

Ch. 4

Kowalski was tossing and turning in his bed, unable to sleep due to the event that occurred not even 5 hours ago.

"_Rico had kissed me... he had felt me, had me in his arms. I don't know how to react to this. Was there always this feeling in the back of my mind? This new, uncomfortable yet welcoming feeling that Rico had brought out?' _The strategist's mind was at a blank. The only logical thought he could come up with that he was happy with was to just go with it. Kowalski was completely lost in his thoughts, so into them he hadn't notice Skipper get out of his bunk and go to the bathroom. As Skipper left the facilities he caught a glance at Kowalski, who was sitting up in his bunk, a blank stare on his face as he was thinking about today.

"Can't sleep, soldier?" The commanding officer's voice frightened Kowalski slightly as he grew tense for a moment and looked over to the sound of the voice. "Oh, hello, sir. No, I can't.. I can't stop thinking about something that happened today." Skipper had remembered the conversation the two penguins had last night. It was time for Skipper to return the favor.

"Wanna talk about it?" Skipper asked. Kowalski's face shot up and towards Skipper, who was grinning. Kowalski quietly laughed, while thinking about what to do. _"What's the worst that could happen in telling him?" _He concluded. "Sure." He replied as he jumped from his bunk and towards his lab, Skipper following close behind. "Alright, sir. Brace yourself, for this might come to you as a shock."

"Bring it on." Was the other penguin's reply. Kowalski took a deep breath as he began:

"Alright.. Today, during our training exercises, Rico.." "Yes..?" Skipper asked. Kowalski was feeling as embarrassed as ever, but he continued. "Rico hugged me, but it wasn't a friendly hug. It seemed more..I don't know, passionate I guess." The taller penguin said as he noticed Skippers intrigued but questionable look and how it seemed to grow more after each word he said. "He had also tried nuzzling my neck, but I pulled away. I tried not to think about it, and it didn't seem to be that important, but later that day, I was talking to him and he.. um.."

Skipper sighed, giving Kowalski a quizzical look. "He..?"

"Well, he.. he kissed me.." He saw the look on Skippers face as his eyes grew wide and beak dropped. "He, what?" Kowalski knew how confused he was, and continued, growing redder by the minute. "I didn't know where it came from, believe me! It's just that when he did it.. I think I kissed back."

Skipper laughed at the red 2nd in command, walking closer to him, "So, Kowalski, you told me your story, and it's sweet and all," Skipper said, sarcastically, "but I still don't understand. What do you need my help with?" "Don't you see?" The distraught penguin asked, "I don't know what to do! I'm not sure if I should say anything, or..or keep it up!" "Calm down, soldier," Skipper began, "and ask yourself this: Do you feel the same way?"

Kowalski looked away for a moment and thought about it deeply. Rico was one of Kowalski's best friends, despite the fact that he rarely spoke. He had helped him with so many inventions in the lab, he was sure that half the things wouldn't be there if it weren't for their incredible teamwork. He had noticed in these long hours that he did, in fact, feel the same way. He had always felt that way, he knew that. Ever since he met Rico, he couldn't get him out of his mind. But Kowalski knew that their love would be forbidden. He had thought if Skipper found out, they would both be kicked out of the team. The thoughts had slowly drifted into the darkest parts of his mind. When Rico had kissed him, he kissed back. When he rubbed his body with his flippers and made his way to his thighs, Kowalski wanted him to keep going. Rico had brought Kowalski's feelings for him back to life He had fell back in love with the crazed penguin. He wanted more than anything in the world to be with Rico. Kowalski finally knew the true answer to that question. "Yes, I do" Kowalski declared. "Well then, nothing's stopping you from getting him." Skipper said with a smile on his face. "Thank you, Skipper." Was all Kowalski could say. 

"Just returning the favor, Kowalski. Just returning the favor.." Skipper said as he waved goodnight to Kowalski and headed out the door. Kowalski was about to leave as well, as opening his mind had made him less stressed and he felt he could finally go to sleep. But as he started on his way, he had just realized a horrible possibility.

Rico's feelings for him could have been caused by the chemicals.

Kowalski had completely forgot about that tragic event. This "love" Rico could be feeling could just be some fake, caused by a side effect of the chemical reaction. It seemed logical, due to the fact that the feelings were just recent and the lack of women around, Rico had just made due with what he had. Kowalski scoffed at the idea of being 'the last resort for affection'. He decided it was best he tested himself before he went to sleep to make sure that his feelings were true. As he finished the test and was waiting for a result from the computer he had been on for nearly an hour, he looked over at the bunks. At the second to last bunk, he could see Rico tenderly sleeping under the covers. This brought an immediate smile on Kowalski's face. Now that Kowalski had thought about it, he honestly didn't care whether it was true or not. These feelings Rico had seemed like they were staying there and Kowalski was happy for it. He was just about to leave, disregarding any interest when he heard his computer make a technical 'beep' sound, followed by the computer-generated voice, "Testing complete."

Kowalski thought he might as well humor himself and see the results. He took one look at the screen, smiled, and went to his bunk. As he started to drift off in his sleep, he had one thought in his mind:

_'It was 100% love'_


	5. Chapter 5: Im Not Sure What to Name This

Love is In The Air

Ch. 5

It was a day as any other in the Central Park Zoo, as the sun began to rise, so did the animals from their nighttime slumber. Skipper was no exception for the early-birds (No pun intended), as he got up early to set up the team's training exercises and make sure things were in order. But not today. Skipper had gotten up early, but he had no intentions of training today. He had thought it through before had had gone to sleep last night. He was going to call the team up and announce that today was another day off. This would benefit the team as, he had just recently learned, Kowalski had wanted to speak with Rico about his feelings for him, and vice verse. Skipper had also wanted to get something off of his chest that he had wanted to for a while.

He was going to finally tell Private his true feelings for him.

He wasn't entirely sure when or how, but he knew the right time would come, he seemed so sure of it.

Time had passed, and soon Skipper realized it was about time to wake the rest of his team up. He got off of the spot he had been glued to for about an hour, cracked his back tiredly, and turned to the bunks.

He took a deep breath, then yelled loud enough so the entire team could hear, "Alright, men. Rise and Shine! Good Ol' Skipper's got a surprise for you all!"

The rest of the team groggily rose from their sheets and slowly got out of their bunks. "Oh, come on, team! That's no way to act on a day off!" The team instantly lit up, and Private was the first to speak. "Um.. well, thank you, Skippah. But, why?" "Oh, no reason at all Private, just figured with how hard everyone is working, we could use another day off." Skipper replied, giving a nod to Kowalski. He nodded back, in agreement, showing he knew the reason for the sudden surprise.

Later that day, Skipper found himself sitting with Private on the bean-bag chairs, watching one of the soap operas Private loved so much. He couldn't understand why the private enjoyed watching them. Skipper could see how he might like the suspenseful parts, and perhaps even the romantic bits almost every five minutes, but other than that, it just seemed like a TV series with an extremely confusing and complicated storyline, that Skipper couldn't follow at all He had ask questions about the characters and story repeatedly. In fact, the only reason Skipper agreed to watching it with Private was that he could be with him. That, and he just couldn't say no to a face like Private's. Every now and then, Skipper would sneak a look at the two other members of his team, who were bunched up in the corner, discussing something that he couldn't quite understand as they were talking in low voices, obviously not wanting to be heard.

Skipper had a faint idea of what might be being said as he saw Kowalski blush and shyly look the ground, as Rico chuckled. Skipper smiled as he saw the two penguins sharing moments like two lovesick teenagers. He smiled at the thought and then went back to the penguin sitting next to him, trying to break the silence that had been going on for about five minutes. "You know, Private, I could see myself maybe actually liking this show, IF it didn't have all this mushy-gushy stuff." He said, jokingly. But Private didn't respond. It seemed like he was in his own little world. His eyes were stuck on the screen.

Skipper laughed as he wondered what the little penguin was thinking, hoping to god it was him. He couldn't wait to tell Private how he'd felt. But he was so worried at what Private would think. He wished his situation could have been more like Kowalski's. He got through most of the talking, and it felt like Skipper hadn't even begun.

His thoughts were suddenly pushed away as he and the rest of the team heard an increasingly annoying, yet very familiar voice slowly growing towards the habitat. King Julian popped his head through one of the many secret entrances and shouted out, "Hello, silly penguins! I am coming here to be telling you of da most party-est party in partydom eva, right hea in da zoo!"

"What are you babbling about, Ring-tail?" Skipper asked, slightly irritated at the fact that the lemur had disturbed his thoughts, and Private's. "Silly, chubby penguin. I just told you!" The lemur walked out and toward the middle of the room. He swung his head in the air and screamed, "Da most party-est party in all of partydom, EVAA!" "Alright, Alright! We get it Ring-tail!" the commanding officer said, covering his ears in annoyance. After Julian had stayed for a while, bragging on and on about the party, he decided it was time to go set the party up in time before the guests arrived. Private let out a giggle and said," You can uncover your ears, Skippah, he's gone." "Right," Skipper replied, happy to know that the penguins were alone once again. "So, can we go, Skipper? Please?" The smallest penguin asked, clapping his hands in an excited fashion.

"Sure, Private. Whatever you want." Skipper replied, patting Privates head, making him blush a bit, but that didn't stop his chipper attitude. "Oh, goody! I can't wait, Skipper. Thank you so much!" Skipper let out a small laugh, but was silenced by an unexpected hug from Private. He had been taken aback, but couldn't possibly be happier as he hugged the little penguin back, hoping the moment would never end.

Later that night, the four penguins were all ready to go to Julian's party, not really knowing what to expect, but leaning towards another night of Julian's "Kingly" boasting towards the rest of the animals. They had all got out of their inner habitat and instantly knew that they would be wrong. The entire lemur habitat was filled to the brim with animals, most from the zoo, but some that none of the penguins even recognized. They hadn't heard it before, but they certainly could hear, and feel, the extremely loud techno music Julian liked to call "Dubstep" and the extremely heavy bass, vibrating throughout the entire zoo now.

"Oh, my. Seems like one good party, don't you think, Skippah?" Private asked, showing his excitement. "It sure does, Private. So what are we waiting for? Let's enjoy our night off!" Skipper replied happily as he handed out high-fives to the team and they all slid to the lemur habitat. Julian _was_ right, for once. This was the best party they had ever been seen. And judging by the looks of all the animals' faces, it was for them, too.

Once they arrived, Rico had gone straight for the bar, with Kowalski trailing not too far behind, leaving Skipper and Private behind. "So.. eh, Skippah. What would you like to do now?" The smaller penguin said, an eager smile on his face. Skippers only reply as he took the private by the hand and into the crowd of animals was, "Let's have some fun"


	6. Chapter 6: Secret's Out

A/N: Sorry if this one seems shorter than the others. Wanted it to be longer, but I was kind of at a blank trying to figure out a good ending for this chapter that would fit well with the next one, so I just said "Screw it" and ended right in the middle of it.

* * *

><p>Love is In The Air<p>

Ch. 6

Skipper and Private were having the time of their lives at the party. They danced, talked with about half the animals at the party, joking and telling hilarious stories, and, with a little persuasion from Private, took part in some of the drinking games the animals had thought up. This was a whole new feeling for Skipper. He never actually got the chance to feel this way. He was..happy. Completely and utterly happy. And it was all thanks to Private. He felt he could actually be like this more, as long as Private was by his side.

The two had made their way to the bar by now, and Rico and Kowalski were nowhere to be found. They didn't mind as they were now sitting on the stools waiting for their drinks to arrive. They weren't completely wasted, but Skipper could definitely tell he wasn't _not _feeling the alcohol. He could also tell Private felt the same way. "You know Private," He said, trying to start up a conversation, while trying to stay balanced on the stool, which, made Private laugh. "I was surprised to see you of all people wanting to drink."

" I did feel a bit nervous at first," Private confessed, "But, I guess I knew nothing bad would happen, since you were there with me, Skippah."

Skipper let out a low chuckle as Private blushed, realizing what he just said. It didn't take him long to notice the lemur beside them on the opposite side of the bar, who was swaying left and right with two drinks in his hands, giggling uncontrollably. "Eavesdrop much?" Skipper said to Julian with a quizzical and irritated look, but quickly noticed that the lemur was as drunk as ever.

"Good God, man! Don't you know your limit?" He said, surprised that Julian could even stand.

"Limit?" Julian asked with a drunken laugh, followed by a hiccup. "Dere ees no limit in dis wild habitat!" The lemur yelled, almost forgetting the two glasses of brandy in his hands. "Wait... dees.. dees ah yours, right?" He managed to slur as he set the drinks down and stumbled away without listening for a response, laughing the entire way.

"Jesus, can't wait to see how he feels in the morning" Skipper said, taking a drink of the brandy on the table. "Eh..Skippah?" Private asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice. "Yes, Private?" Skipper responded, taking another sip of the brandy. "Well..uh, I'd just like to thank you for what you said the other night, about me not being useless and all.." Skipper was now looking into the little penguin's eyes. He could feel himself begin to smile as Private continued, their eyes both locked in an everlasting gaze. "It really..helped, so much, Skippah. I...I.." Private got off the stool and thew himself into Skipper's arms. "Thank you."

_Is this really it?_ Skipper thought to himself. _Could he really feel the same way?_ Skipper's thoughts faded away as Private released his grip, looking down at the ground, face bursting red with nervousness, and said, "umm..'Scuse me, Skippah. I've got to go to the little penguin's room.".

Skipper was so enveloped his thoughts as Private quickly waddled away that he didn't notice Julian creep up near him from behind the bar . "You like him." Skipper nearly jumped out of his skin as he swung around in his chair. "Ring-tail?" Skipper choked out, heart still racing. "Wha..What did you say?"

"Oh, don't play da seelly penguin games with me. I am seeing da way you look at him." Skipper seemed ever so calm on the outside. But in his mind, he was panicking more than ever. "You don't know what you're talking about." He replied, trying his best to keep the placidity in his voice.

"I may be drunka deen de skunk," Julian began, leaning up against the bar table for balance, "but I know da love when I see it" He poured himself a shot from an unlabeled bottle and took the shot like it was nothing. Skipper sighed a sigh of defeat and knew his secret was out. "Alright, Ring-tail. You got me. So what now?" "Now? Now, you go make da smoochy smoochy, you seely penguin!" Julian screamed, waving his arms in the air.

"Keep it down, Ring-tail! I don't want the entire zoo knowing! And I don't think it's gonna be that easy.." "What? You two are not making da sweet smoochies togedder? You should be, he likes you too." Skipper shot up as the last four words of the sentence bounced through his mind.

"Elaborate, Ring-tail." He commanded, thinking it was too good to be true. "I see da ways he looked at you tonight. He wants you. Get him out of here, take him somewhere, and tell him. I know tings weel work out." "What could you possibly know about thi-" Skipper began to question, but noticed Private walking towards him. Julian looked back and saw the little penguin as well. "I know a lot more about love den you tink, Skipper. More than you, anyway." He said as he grabbed the bottle and began to walk drunkenly off, chuckling to himself.

_Could Julian really be right?_ Skipper had wondered as the chipper little penguin returned to the stool. "What did Julian want?" Private asked. He realized there was no where to be sure, but he had already made up hid mind on what to do. "Nothing important. Hey, let's get out of here. I need to tell you something."


	7. Chapter 7: After the PartySP

A/N: I had just recently read my previous chapters before I made this one, and I would like to apologise for the many grammatical and spelling errors. I tend to rush through many things. But I promise my next chapters and new stories will contain much much less errors:)

* * *

><p>Love is In The Air<p>

Ch. 7

Skipper had completely no idea what he was doing as he led Private through the calmness of the cool night. He had thought of a few things to say to try to express his feelings for Private, but due to the alcohol, he could barely remember any of them. He supposed that was why he decided to go along with Julian's idea to take Private out of the party and bring him somewhere else. The brisk fresh air was just what Skipper needed, as the lemur habitat he was recently in was overcrowded, hot, and the extremely loud music could barely make him think.

"So, Skippah, Where are we going exactly?" Private had asked, a smile on his face, as usual. "I just thought we could enjoy the night" Skipper replied. As they passed through the many different habitats, which were, to say the least, completely deserted, Skipper noticed the perfect spot to bring Private to. "Hey, I think I found a spot we can both enjoy." He said, looking at the top oof the clock tower at the entrance

After they had climbed to the top, they sat there for what seemed like hours, just staring at the sky. "So, Skippah, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Private asked. Skipper blushed at the thought of finally being able to tell Private his true feelings, but just couldn't find the words.

"Well, Private. I wanted to tell you that, ehh.. That I..I." Skipper was suddenly stopped, as Private put a flipper around the commanding officer's head and pulled himself in, bringing himself the most happiness and comfort in the world. As Private pulled away, Skipper asked, "How did you know?"

"I just had a hunch." Private said with an enormous smile across his face as they lay down, huddled close together, enjoying the most memorable and happy night of their lives.

* * *

><p>Horrible ending, I know right? To me right now, this entire story was a mess, It seemed like the characters didn't feel real to me, and I apologize deeply for this, but there is no sexual theme in the story, despite the M rating!:( It was meant for Kowalski and Rico, but I honestly could not find a suitable plot for their final chapter. The entire story was rushed(For God's sake, I finished it in two days!), so I have decided to create two entirely new stories, one based on Skipper and Private, and one based on Kowalski and Rico, allowing me to focus on one topic at a time. I will allow myself to think through them both more, give myself time to really think about the plots and characters' emotions, and hopefully you'll forget this train wreck of an ending and tune in for my next story? Yes? No? Please be yes? :) Once again, I feel terrible for making you wait for such a disappointment, but if you can forgive me, I swear I won't disappoint with my next story!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: After the PartyKR

A/N: Well, after hearing some good reviews on this story, I've decided to continue it! This is Kowalski/Rico. WARNING: This has a sexual scene, so if you don't like it, don't read it. Btw, I know male penguins don't have penises, I just added them as this is only a fanfic! R&R!

* * *

><p>Love is In The Air<p>

Ch.8

Once they got to the party, Kowalski found himself following Rico to the bar. Rico grabbed a full bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. Kowalski watched as Rico poured shot after shot down his throat. _How is it possible that he can consume that much alcohol at once?_ He wondered, staring at the penguin, who now stopped downing the vodka. He poured another shot and Put it out near Kowalski,. Eying it, Kowalski laughed and said, "Oh, no. I don't think I should drink tonight, Rico. I have to run these tests in the lab tomorrow morning, and-" Kowalski was interrupted as Rico let out a pouty face and said, "C'moonnn!"

"Well, I suppose one wouldn't hurt..." Kowalski decided, and took the shot. "Woah, it's definitely been a while" Kowalski said as he laughed, making Rico smile. He poured another and handed it to Kowalski. "Rico, I can't. Skipper wouldn't like it, _you_ shouldn't even be drinking." "Uh-uh." Rico growled in response as he pointed out Skipper, having the time of his life with Skipper, drinking what looked like beer. Kowalski mulled it over. He _did_ want to have fun tonight, he just didn't think alcohol would be a part of it. He tried to leave that part of his life out of his mind, but Rico looked so longing to drink with him. And whatever made Rico happy, made Kowalski happy.

"Alright." He said, smiling, as he grabbed the shot glass. "Yeahh!" Rico yelled as he drank another shot. After that bottle of vodka, and another 3/4s of one, the two were now nearly black out drunk, swaying back and forth in their stools. "Aha! Thiss is sooo much fun!" Kowalski yelled as he gripped Rico's shoulder. "Hey, hey. Thanks...soo much, for, ummm..for talking me into this." He slurred, putting his flipper on the table. "No, problem, sexy" Rico said, putting his flipper on Kowalski's and winking. Kowalski felt his body melt and he slowly moved closer to the mohawked penguin, but was stopped by Rico's other flipper. "Not here" he said, slowly getting off the stool and drunkedly walked away, pulling Kowalski with him.

It wasn't long after before they stumbled into the penguin habitat, "So, Rico I- Kowalski started, but was cut off as Rico threw himself onto him. Rico put his beak all over Kowalski's, making him fall into a wave of pleasure and happiness. They rolled on the floor, kissing one another, until the two had made it to the bunk. They had stopped for a minute to catch their breath, when Kowalski started to slur, "Rico, I have so many different feelings for you. I love being with you and I hope we'll be together forever. I just don't know how to say my feelings for you." Rico chuckled as he grabbed Kowalski. "Don't say. Do." Kowalski found himself, laying on the bunk, Rico on top of them. Rico was nuzzling his neck, slowly feeling his tongue over every part of it as Kowalski shivered in ecstasy. It was then that he noticed the strange feeling on his leg, it was poking him. He knew exactly what it was as he looked down at Rico's protruding member. Rico quickly stopped and blushed as Kowalski said, "Uh.. Rico?"

Rico tried to stop it, but couldn't. "Sorry" he squawked, getting redder by the second. He was immensely relieved as Kowalski chuckled and spoke in a low voice, "It's okay. Rico. Im finding it hard to keep mine in." He, himself, grew red with nervousness and had a smile on his face as Rico took him in his arms and said, "Don't."

They toppled on each other, and with each kiss, they began to grow more and more aroused. Kowalski was at full arousal as Rico looked into his eyes and whispered, "Can we...?" Kowalski knew what he meant as he grabbed Rico's shoulders and brought him nearer as he said to his ear, "Take me." Rico was ready to explode as he aligned himself with Kowalski and moved in closer. Kowalski gasped in pain as Rico put his head in. "You...O.K.? Rico breathed in pleasure. "Yeah... just go slow.." Kowalski replied. His pain slowly turned to an increasing pleasure as Rico pushed another inch in. Slowly, Rico pushed more and more in, hearing every single gasp and moan coming out of Kowalski, and himself.

"Oh, god. Rico.." Kowalski said in between breaths as Rico slowly pulled out, and began to push in again. Rico began to move faster, nearly drooling in pleasure. A shiver was sent down his sides as Kowalski moved his flippers to Rico's backside. "Faster?" Rico asked as Kowalski nodded, smiling. Rico found himself thrusting in and out of Kowalski groaning louder and louder. He knew he was close, and stared down at Kowalski, who had his eyes closed, half in pleasure, half in pain. "'Walski. Close" Rico said, trying to contain himself.

"Keep going, Rico!" Kowalski yelled, moving his body in sync with Rico's. Rico shot his head up, gasping and groaning in pure ecstasy as he shot his seed into Kowalski. After about five minutes of both of them panting in excitement and tiredness, Rico slowly pulled out and rolled over to the other side of the bunk, holding Kowalski close to him. "I love you, 'Walksi" He said as he pulled him into another passionate kiss, before slowly closing his eyes. "I love you too, Rico." Kowalski whispered, sloly burying his face into Rico's chest as they both fell asleep in each others' arms..


End file.
